From the not yet published patent application P 1 95 24 704.3, there is known a service for transmitting video data of a video movie via a integrated services digital network. In a video server, there are stored several video movies, which are first selected from video telephones via request signals and subsequently transmitted to the respective video telephones via a switched connection. The encoding of the video data of the video movies is prearranged. The service is restricted to downloading of video movies in the form of a sequence of video images.